


At the Bar and Cofessions of a Troubled Soul

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [4]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: While attending a birthday party at the bar Jason get's into trouble with another guy. Reader finally gets to know what happened in the past that still troubles Jason...





	At the Bar and Cofessions of a Troubled Soul

The next day you had a stress free time at work. It was extremely hot and not many people came to the book store. You sat with your colleague and friend Mary at one of the reading tables in the middle of the store and drank a cup of coffee.

“So, tonight is big date night, right”, Mary asked and took a sip of coffee. It was hot and she burnt her mouth.

“Yeah, well”, you answered. “You might call it like that. I don’t even know who knows we are together. It has been just one week and we spent most of the time….”

“Shagging”, Mary said dryly and took another hot sip.

“Oh my God, you are right”, you realized. “Probably, no one knows. I told only you about it and Jason told his colleague Frank but I don’t think he told someone else.”

“Right, so tonight you two will be on show”, Mary said and grinned evilly. “Can I come, too?”

“No”, you answered severely. “Well, actually it is a public place and you could come if you were a nasty bitch.”

“I am”, she said. “But I am not cruel. You will tell me all about it on Monday, right?”

“Right”, you answered and went on drinking your coffee.

At noon you decided to visit Jason in the station. You had no idea if he was there or was spending his lunch break somewhere else. There were thousands of these little things you didn’t know about each other.

You entered the police station and went by the desk of Sergeant Connelly.

“Hi”, you said and stepped closer.

“Hello”, Connelly answered. “How can I help you, Miss?”

Oh God, you thought, you would call me anything but Miss if you had entered the station last Friday night. You had to suppress a giggle.

“I would like to talk to Officer Dixon, if he’s free at the moment”, you said and tried to look past Connelly.

“Yes, he is in the office. Is he expecting you”, he asked.

“No, actually not”, you answered. “I thought I could just drop in.”

He looked up at you from behind his glasses and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Alright, then come with me”, he said and started to go towards an office door in the back of the station. You went by a woman sitting at a desk and eying you curiously.

Well nice, you thought, I’m already an attraction and I didn’t even say nor do something….

Sergeant Connelly knocked once and went in.

“Jason, this is Miss…”, he turned around and looked at you expectantly after he realized he didn’t ask your name.

“Oh, it’s (y/n)”, you said. “And you can definitely drop the ‘Miss’.”

“So, this is (y/n) and she thought she could ‘just drop in’”, he recited.

“Yeah, Cedric”, Jason said. “I know who she is and she can definitely drop in every time she wishes.”

You walked past Connelly and entered the office.

“Thank you, Cedric”, Jason said and closed the door behind you.

“Hi”, you said in a squeaking voice. “Surprise.”

He came closer and kissed you.

“Hi”, he answered. “Yes, it is.”

“I wanted to call but I thought it would be lovelier to visit you”, you said and kissed him back.

“Much lovelier”, he said and smiled. “How are you? Did you sleep well?” He smirked at you.

“No“, you punched his chest. “I didn’t and it was torture what you did at the phone.”

“I’m sorry, baby”, he whispered into your ear. You noticed light stubble on his face. “I will reward you later.”

“Later”, you said in a whiny tone. “How much later?”

He left small kisses at the side of your neck and stroked the small of your back.

“Get over here”, he pulled you with him to his desk and sat down in his desk chair.

You sat down across his lap and put your right arm behind his neck. He started stroking your thighs. You put your hand to his cheek and lifted his face up to yours.

“I missed you so much, you know”, you said and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. “And I hope you weren’t avoiding me because I asked you that question.”

His face went a bit firm.

“Yeah, maybe”, he said. “I must confess I did, partly. But it was really hard for me; you can believe me, baby.” He placed some little kisses on your neck and right behind your ear. You pulled his head closer to you.

“It’s ok”, you said. “I didn’t want to scare you off.”

He started to suck your neck lightly and you shivered a bit feeling him getting hard.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed his caressing. You dig your fingers into his shoulder and grabbed his collar with your left hand. He started to move his head higher kissing your jaw line and chin and finally reaching your lips. When your lips met and he slowly put his tongue into your mouth you sighed pleasurably feeling the heat rise to your head. He put his hand between your legs and slowly started to stroke your inner thighs.

“Uuumm, honey”, he said as you started to kiss him more eagerly. “Wait,…wait.” He stopped kissing you and looked you in the eyes.

“If we don’t stop now” he then hushed into you ear. “I’ll have to bang you right here on this desk.”

You shivered at his words.

“Alright“, you said. “I’m in.” You started to kiss him again.

“No”, smirking he freed himself from your embrace. “We can’t just do it here, baby. Again, I mean…” He said and chuckled.

“As I said”, you answered. “Torture.” You stroked his cheek and laughed.

“So I guess, I have to go back to the bookstore”, you said and kissed him one last time before you stood up and straightened your shirt.

“Ok”, he said and stood up too. “So, we’ll meet at seven at the bar?”

“Yes, I’ll be there.”

You opened the door and left the office.

———–

You seldom visited the bar. You’ve been there once or twice for a girl’s night out but it wasn’t your most favourite place to be.

Today it was different. The bar was pleasurably lit and wasn’t that steamy and muffled as usual. When you came in there already were a few people sitting at the tables and at the bar. Some where even dancing. You liked the atmosphere and felt relieved that there were a few people you knew.

“Hello Miss (y/n).”

You turned around and recognized the lady who eyed you curiously at the police station earlier that day.

“Good evening, Mrs…..”, you didn’t know her name though.

“Oh it’s just Clarice”, she said.

“Nice to meet you here, Clarice”, you said and smiled at her.

You started to look around the bar but you didn’t spot Jason yet.

“He’s not yet here, my dear”, Clarice said. “He had to stay at the station for a bit longer.”

“Well, ok”, you answered.

“He will definitely show up soon.” Clarice patted your forearm motherly. “You can sit with us if you want till Jason shows up.” She pointed to a table where an elderly guy was sitting drinking a beer.

“Yes I’d love to, thank you”, you answered and moved to the table with her.

“That’s my husband Guy”, she said.

“Nice to meet you, Guy”, you said and sat down.

“Evening, Miss”, he answered and went on drinking his beer.

“So, my dear”, Clarice said. “This is so good to see that our Jason finally found himself a nice girl after what happened back then. I sense that you’re a lovely and decent person and that you treat him very well. He even looks quite happy now, you know.”

Since you noticed that you didn’t have the slightest chance of replying something you just kept smiling and listened.

“The last week he was like a total stranger to us all. Humming along and chatting with his colleagues. I wondered what was going on till Frank started to chatter about Jason meeting a quite pretty girl.” You smirked at that. “And he so understated your complexion, my love. You are gorgeous.”

“Aww, thank you very much, Clarice”, you answered and had to hold back your laughter.

“We all are really relieved and happy for our dear Officer Dixon”, she went on. “He wasn’t very lucky lately since…”

“Clarice, please don’t”, you interrupted her briskly. “We haven’t talked that much yet and I don’t think Jason would be very pleased if we talked about him.”

“Yes, of course, sweetheart”, she said slightly abashed. “Me and my big mouth again. So you didn’t talk much, right”, she said in a cheeky tone winking at you.

“Good God, Clarice”, Guy suddenly said. “Leave the poor gal in peace.”

“It’s ok, Guy, thank you”, you said laughing. “Well, it’s all new to us and we still have to talk about some things, you know.”

“Oh, good evening.” Clarice suddenly looked up addressing somebody standing behind you.

You turned around and saw Jason standing right behind you smiling down at you.

“Good evening, Clarice, Guy”, Jason said and turned to you finally. “Hey, honey.”

“Hey”, you answered and stared at him. He looked gorgeous, wearing one of his nerdy t-shirts under an unbuttoned light blue shirt. He even styled his hair somehow so they didn’t look that messy anymore. The light stubble on his chin, and cheeks and around his mouth fitted him really well.

You stood up and turned to him. He kissed you on the cheek.

“Awww, look at them sweethearts, Guy. Aren’t they lovely”, Clarice said and grabbed Guy by his forearm.

“Leave them alone, Clarice”, Guy responded dryly.

“We took care of her, Jason”, Clarice said smugly.

“Yeah, thank you”, Jason answered. “I think we’ll go now and look for Frank, maybe?”

He looked at you and you nodded yes.

“Alright then”, Clarice said beaming. “Have fun you two puppies.”

“Oh hell, I’m sorry I was late”, Jason said, his arm around your waste. “Clarice can be really annoying.”

“No problem”, you answered. “She was lovely.”

You walked to the far end of the bar where Jason spotted Frank, a bottle of beer in one hand and a dashing blond in the other.

“Officer Dixon”, he slurred a bit drunk. “Nice to see you, chap. Make yourselves at home, dudes. Tonight it’s all on me.”

Frank hugged Jason heartily.

“(y/n)”, you, too, couldn’t escape his bear hug. “So glad you came, too.”

“Thank you”, you said and tried to free you from his embrace. “And Happy Birthday.”

“Aww thank you, babe”, Frank let go of you and kissed you on the cheek.

You took a beer from one of Frank’s friends and noticed that they didn’t offer one to Jason. He turned to the bar tender who gave him a Coke.

“I’ll go and check out the music box”, Jason said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok”, you said and turned to Frank and his friends.

“He looooooves music”, Frank told you. “Sometimes he’s listening all the time while doing office stuff.”

“I didn’t know that”, you said to Frank and looked over to the music box where Jason was standing.

“Now, you two are newly enamoured”, the pretty blond asked you.

“Yes, it’s rather new”, you answered.

“That’s the best time”, she said and started kissing Frank passionately.

You smirked and spotted Jason coming back to where you stood.

For a certain time you stood there with Frank and the other guests at the bar and talked about bits and pieces.

A new song started playing and Jason listened up. He took you by the hand and led you wordlessly to the dance floor.

“I’ve been waiting for this”, he said and put his hands on your hips. You heard a piano and a guitar playing. You put your arms up and around his neck.

I look at you all see the love there that’s sleeping

You recognized The Beatles singing.

“You chose that song”, you asked.

“Yes, it’s one of my favourites”, he answered.

You couldn’t stop looking into his beautiful green-brown eyes with that soft and affectionate look in them. He really was like a big fluffy puppy sometimes.

I don’t know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love

“It is beautiful.” You cuddled against his chest and put your head on his shoulder. You felt his stubble on your temple which sent shivers down your spine.

He was stroking your lower back and tightened his grip around your waist.

I look at the world and I notice it’s turning  
While my guitar gently weeps

You put your nose against his throat and breathed in his scent. You loved how he smelt and it always let your body shiver slightly. It reminded you of something sweet but it also was somehow spicy….like being in a pine wood after a rain shower.

With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

“I want you to know that I will talk to you soon about everything there is we should talk about”, he said and stroked the small of your back. “And I am afraid there will be much talking.”

“Ok, baby”, you said and kissed his throat lightly. “We can talk whenever you feel ready for it.”

You felt him swallowing hard and pulling you closer. His hands started to caress your waist and your lower back. They went up higher up your spine and you breathed in deeply.

I look at you all see the love there that’s sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps

“What kind of music do you like”, he asked.

“All kinds, I think”, you answered. “But I have to admit that I’m quite into metal and some punk at times.”

“Oh boy”, he said chuckling. “I knew you meant trouble.”

“Hey, you have to reduce those prejudices”, you said. “We punks are quite harmless.”

“I should have known from the start after I saw these ridiculous shoes”, he said in a mocking tone.

“You will have to get used to them”, you said with a shrug. “Cause I have a whole bunch of them.”

“I’m just kidding”, he said. “I love your shoes. I love everything about you.”

You stroked the back of his neck and moved your head away form his shoulder to face him.

“I really don’t know how we managed for so long to keep avoiding each other.”

He looked down at you and you pulled him closer. Your lips finally met and he placed a few soft kisses on your mouth before he parted his lips and kissed you deeper. Your tongues met for a second and you felt his heart pounding against your chest.

The song ended and another one started.

He stopped kissing you and smiled his sweet little smile.

“You liked it”, he asked.

“Very much”, you answered.

As you left the dance floor hand in hand you noticed a few guests staring at you and Jason.

You couldn’t care less.

You went past a group of men standing by the bar and you recognized Steve, a guy you once went out with but never really felt attracted to.

“Hello, hello, hello (y/n)”, he said and positioned himself right in front of you so you had to stop.

“So I wuzznt mistaken seein’ you there dancing and snogging our respecaaable offffcer Dixon.” He stood straight and saluted turning to Jason. He was drunk and weaved from side to side.

“Yeah”, Jason said. “Whatever, Steve. And I recommend that you step aside and maybe get yourself some coffee. Might do you some good, fella.” Jason put a hand on Steve’s chest and shoved him cautiously aside.

“Sssstupid sonofa bitch”, you heard Steve mumble when you walked past him.

Jason stopped dead and you felt his body tense. He turned around and went slowly back towards Steve. You didn’t let go of his hand.

“Jason”, you said urgently but he didn’t hear you.

“What did you say”, Jason asked and faced Steve. You could tell from his face that he was getting really upset right now.

“I say you’re fuckin’ stupid and your momma is a goddamn bitch, Dixon. Or are you deaf?” Steve looked like a raging bull but hardly managed to stand upright.

You tried to hold Jason back but he was much stronger than you and ignored your lousy attempts to stop him.

“I tell you what, punk”, Jason stood right in front of Steve and whispered in his ear. “You can say what you want about me…I don’t give a fuck. But say another word about my mother and I will beat the shit out of you.”

Jason was furious and spoke in a deep tone through his gritted teeth. You never saw him like that before.

“Jason”, you said desperately and tugged on his arm. “Let’s go, he’s drunk as fuck and he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Who asked you, you stupid little cop fuckin’ bitch”, Steve hissed at you.

And then everything went very fast.

Jason broke free from your grip and stormed up to Steve. He grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him onto a nearby table. He started punching Steve’s face so hard his blood spluttered all over Jason’s shirt. Suddenly one of Steve’s friends seized Jason by his shoulder, nudged him aside and landed his fist directly on Jason’s nose.

In the next moment a few guy ran towards this scene and placed themselves between Jason and Steve and his friends.

You sped up to get to Jason who was holding his bleeding nose.

“Jason”, he now looked at you and you knew that he was not longer raging. “Are you ok? Is it broken?” You were searching for some towels and the bartender came running to give you a wet and cold piece of cloth which you cautiously placed on Jason’s face.

“What the hell happened here”, you were nearly crying because he squeezed his eyes shut while the blood ran out of his nose.

“This nasty shit”, Jason tried to speak but the blood was running into his mouth.

“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom”, you pushed him towards the lavatories.

When you got there you let the water run and washed out the blood of the towel he was holding. You gave it back to him and he put it back to his nose.

“We are leaving, now!” You took him by the arm and guided him outside of the bathroom. You walked past Frank and his friends and Frank stepped closer and hugged Jason goodbye.

“Oh man, you gave this little shit the thrashing he deserved. Good job, fella.”

Jason nodded.

“Alright”, you said. “Frank, we are leaving.”

Frank hugged you too and you went towards the exit.

Outside you walked to your car, got in and drove away.

“What the hell happened there, Jason”, you asked again. Your voice was shaking and you finally realized what you went through. You couldn’t hold back your tears any longer and tried to wipe them away with your sleeves. They were all tainted with blood.

“I’m sorry, hunny”, he mumbled through the towel. You didn’t know if you should be mad at him or feel sorry for his bleeding nose.

“Why did you do that”, you wiped your tears away and calmed down a bit. “If the other guy wouldn’t punch you, would you have kept on beating this asshole into oblivion?”

He didn’t say anything and you stopped questioning him further since you saw that he tried to cope with his nose.

“Let it be”, you said finally. “I will look after this when we are home.”

“Please”, he mumbled. “Let’s go to my place.”

“Ok”, you said.

You entered Jason’s house and he sat down on the couch in his living room.

“Give me that towel”, you said and took the bloody cloth from him. “I’ll get you another one.”

In the kitchen you found a towel and a small bowl which you filled with cold water. You took some ice out of the refrigerator and put it in a plastic bag you found in a drawer.

You went back to Jason sitting on the couch.

“Here”, you gave him the bag with the ice and dipped the towel into the water and started to clean his face.

He flinched as you touched his nose.

“I’m sorry, baby”, you said softly.

He looked you in the eyes.

“What happened there in the bar”, he started to tell. “Was not the first time happening.”

You stopped cleaning his nose for the bleeding almost ceased.

“You remember the Sarah story”, he asked and looked down at his bruised knuckles.

“Yes, I remember”, you answered and became a bit nervous.

“Her brother Nate never was very fond of me dating his sister”, he kept on telling. “He tried everything to keep her from seeing me. When we got closer he warned her to move in with me. At a barbecue at Sarah’s parent’s house we got into a fight. I was really drunk back then….I mean, like constantly, you know.”

You were close to him, your hand on his forearm. He was still staring at his hands.

“He was mad at me because I was drinking too much at a family barbecue and started to talk shit about me in front of all the others. Somehow I just lost control.”

He stayed silent for a while.

“What happened”, you asked.

He looked up at you.

“I’ve beaten him almost to pulp”, he said with a broken voice. “If the other guys hadn’t held me back Nate would probably had ended up in hospital.”

“Oh, Jason”, you whispered.

“Yes, this was not a good time for me back then”, he wiped his eyes. “I promised to get a grip on this and even attended anger management therapy for some time. But the most important thing, I think, was that I gave up drinking. I mean wholly.”

“And that’s why Sarah left you, right?”, you asked bluntly.

“Yes, and because I wasn’t always very kind towards her.”

“Jason”, you said quietly and put your hands on his cheeks. “I really can say that you are the nicest guy I’ve ever met. The mistakes you did in the past were bad but you tried everything to change and you managed to quit drinking. In my eyes these are really great achievements. And what you did today…you did for me, I think. To protect and defend me and these are good things. Well, you definitely should not have knocked this dick so hard, but he deserved it. He’ll get over it.”

He looked at you like a puppy that ate your best shoes and you smiled at him.

“I love you (y/n)”, he said nasally.

“I love you, too, Jason”, you answered and kissed him. “Thank you for defending my honour.”

He laid his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you closer. You kissed him softly and he hissed slightly when your noses met.

“You are in pain”, you said in a pitying tone.

“It hurts like hell and I’m afraid I will get a hell of a headache tomorrow.”

“Let’s just go to bed and forget all this, ok”, you said and stood up. He joined you and you went upstairs.

You both took off your clothes and made yourselves ready for bed. Jason fumbled a bit with his nose but it wasn’t bleeding anymore and didn’t look all that bad actually.

When you left the bathroom he was lying in his bed with closed eyes.

You stepped closer, slipped under the blanket and laid you head on his chest. He took you in his arms and cuddled against you.

“I am really happy I told you everything today”, he said in a hoarse and tired voice.

“I am happy, too”, you said and put your arm tighter around his upper body.

A few minutes later you heard him breathe steadily. He was sleeping tight already.


End file.
